sleeping_beauty_parodiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Skumps/Terrence Tells Fairy Gary his Plan of Marriage to a Peasant Girl
(Back at the castle in Pixie Hollow, Oberon is looking out the balcony of the dining hall and sighed sadly as Fairy Gary is enjoying a chicken leg) Oberon: No sign of her yet, Fairy Gary. Fairy Gary: Of course not. It's a good half hour until sunset. (He finished his chicken leg) Fairy Gary: Mmm, good chicken leg. (Then he noticed Oberon still feeling concerned) Fairy Gary: Oh, come on! Cheer up! The battle's over! Your daughter's as good as here. (Oberon walked over to him) Oberon: I'm sorry, Fairy Gary, but after sixteen years of worrying, never knowing.... Fairy Gary: The past! All in the past. (He whistled to the door and in came a male fairy with. He is Puck, Fairy Gary's drunk and mischievous minstrel) Puck: Here you are. Wine. (He hiccuped as he filled the cups with the wine and handed them to Fairy Gary and Oberon) Fairy Gary: Tonight, we toast the future, with something I've been saving for sixteen years. (Oberon started to cheer up a bit) Fairy Gary: Here, to the future. Oberon: Right, Fairy Gary. To the future. (Then as Puck enjoyed some of his wine, Oberon and Fairy Gary began singing, cuing Puck to play his sitar) Fairy Gary: Skumps, skumps Oberon: Skumps Fairy Gary: A toast to this night Oberon: The outlook is rosy Fairy Gary: And the future is bright Oberon and Fairy Gary: Our children will marry Our kingdoms unite Skumps, skumps, skumps (They toast as they finished their song and drank some wine. As Puck enjoyed his wine again after he finished his sitar, Oberon and Fairy Gary resumed their conversation) Fairy Gary: Ah, excellent vintage. Puck: (Drunkenly) Yeah, nice. (He burps, but Oberon and Fairy Gary ignored him as Fairy Gary prepared another toast) Fairy Gary: And now, to the new home, eh? Oberon: (Confused) New home? Fairy Gary: Children need a nest of their own, right? A place to raise their little ones, right? (Understanding, Oberon nods) Oberon: Well, I suppose in time. Fairy Gary: Of course. To the home! (Then they sang again as they prepared their next toast and Puck drunkenly played his sitar on cue again) Fairy Gary: Skumps Oberon: Skumps Fairy Gary: A toast to the home Oberon: One grander by far Than a palace in Rome Fairy Gary: Now, let me fill up your glass That last was all foam Oberon and Fairy Gary: Skumps, skumps, skumps (After they finished their song and toast, Puck continued to drunkenly play his sitar when Fairy Gary cleared his throat, making him stop. Then Puck presented the blueprints to the new home Fairy Gary planned to Oberon with Fairy Gary's help) Fairy Gary: The plans! (Puck burps again) Puck: (Drunkenly) Here it is. (Oberon got confused) Fairy Gary: Well, what do you think? Nothing elaborate, of course. Forty bedrooms, dining hall. Honeymoon Cottage, really. (Oberon got surprised) Oberon: Y-You mean you're building it already? Fairy Gary: Building it? It's finished! Our lovebirds can move in tomorrow. Oberon: (Surprised) Tomorrow? But Fairy Gary, they're not even married yet. Fairy Gary: (Chuckles a bit) I'll take care of that tonight. (He prepared another toast) Fairy Gary: To the wedding! (But Oberon stopped him) Oberon: Now, hold on, Fairy Gary. I haven't even seen my daughter yet, and you're taking her away from me. (During this, Puck continued to drunkenly drink his wine) Fairy Gary: You're getting my Terrence, aren't you? Oberon: Yes, but.... Fairy Gary: You want to see our grandchildren, don't we? Oberon: Of course, but.... Fairy Gary: Then there's no time to lose. Getting on in years. (He chuckles a bit and tried to toast again) Fairy Gary: To the wedding! (But again, Oberon stopped him as Puck drunkenly fell asleep under the dining table from all the wine he drank) Oberon: Now, be reasonable, Fairy Gary. After all, Tink knows nothing about all of this yet. Fairy Gary: Well, so? (He drinks his wine) Oberon: So, it may come as quite a shock, but.... (Fairy Gary got surprised that he coughed his wine up and got angry) Fairy Gary: "Shock?!" My Terrence a shock? What's wrong with my Terrence? Oberon: (Being reasonable) Nothing, Fairy Gary. I only meant.... Fairy Gary: Why doesn't your daughter like my son? Oberon: Now, now.... Fairy Gary: I'm not so sure my son likes your daughter! (Oberon calmly started to get angry) Oberon: Now, see here.... Fairy Gary: I'm not so sure my grandchildren want you for a grandfather! (Offended, Oberon got angry) Oberon: Why, you...! You unreasonable, pompous, blustering, old windbag! Fairy Gary: What?! (He got angry) Fairy Gary: "Unreasonable?" "Pompous," eh? (He grabs a nearby fish) Fairy Gary: En garde, sir! Oberon: I warn you, Fairy Gary. This means war. Fairy Gary: Oh, yeah?! (Then he was about to whack Oberon with the fish when Oberon grabbed the plate the fish laid on and used it as a shield, but when the fish drooped down from being hit on the plate repeatedly, both Oberon and Fairy Gary's anger melted away into shock and surprise and then they laughed merrily, realizing they were arguing for no reason) Oberon and Fairy Gary: (After their laughter finished) I'm sorry. Fairy Gary: What's this all about anyway? Oberon: Nothing. Absolutely nothing of the sort. Fairy Gary: Yeah. The children are bound to fall in love with each other. Oberon: Precisely. And as for grandchildren, I'll have the royal woodcarvers start work on the cradle tomorrow. Fairy Gary: Wonderful! King-size, that is. (They picked up their wine cups) Oberon: Certainly. To the woodcarvers' guild. (Then they heard Puck sleeping with loud snores. They look under and saw him sleeping) Oberon: I guess he drank one wine too many. Fairy Gary: Yeah. (Then they heard the royal announcer shouting) Royal announcer: (Voice-over) His royal highness, Prince Terrence, and his steed and friends, Spyro, Cynder, and Sparx! (Oberon and Fairy Gary got happy) Fairy Gary: Terrence! (He ran off to go greet his son while Oberon walked away. Outside in the courtyard, Terrence, Spyro, Cynder, and Sparx arrived and after Terrence disembarked off of Spyro, Fairy Gary arrived) Fairy Gary: Terrence, Terrence! Hey, Terrence! (Terrence noticed him and greeted him in calm happiness as Fairy Gary tried to hurry him) Fairy Gary: Hurry, my boy, hurry. Change into something suitable. You can't meet your future bride looking like that. Terrence: But I have met her, Dad. (Fairy Gary got confused) Fairy Gary: (Confused) You have? Where? Terrence: Once upon a dream. (Then he danced with him while humming until Fairy Gary, still confused, stopped him) Fairy Gary: Terrence, stop! Let go of me! Now, what's all this nonsense about this dream? Terrence: It wasn't a dream, Dad. I really did meet her. (Fairy Gary then got hopeful upon hearing him say that) Fairy Gary: (Hopefully) Princess Tinker Bell? We must tell Oberon. Why, this is the most.... Terrence: I didn't say it was Tinker Bell. Fairy Gary: (Confused) You didn't? What did you say you met then? Terrence: A girl I'm gonna plan on marrying. And she's a peasant girl, as well. Fairy Gary: (Shocked) A peasant girl?! You're going to marry...? Why, Terrence. (He chuckles nervously a bit) Fairy Gary: You're joking around, right? Terrence: Nope. (Fairy Gary turned to Spyro, Cynder, and Sparx) Fairy Gary: Isn't he? Spyro: No. He's serious. Cynder: Clear as crystal. Sparx: Like they said. Fairy Gary: (To Terrence) But Terrence, you can't do this to me! Why would you...? Spyro, Cynder, and Sparx: It's his call. Fairy Gary: (To Spyro, Cynder, and Sparx) Stay out of this! (To Terrence) You're a fairy prince, and you have to marry that fairy princess you're betrothed to! Terrence: Now, Dad. Relax. That's in the old days. Nowadays, you can.... Fairy Gary: Nowadays, my rear! I'm the king and you must come to your senses! (Terrence climbed on Spyro's back) Terrence: And marry that girl? Fairy Gary: (Unaware at first) Exactly! Terrence: Goodbye, Dad! I'm off to meet her. Fairy Gary: (Unaware at first) Okay, goodbye! Have a.... (He realized suddenly as Terrence rode off on Spyro out of the courtyard along with Cynder and Sparx) Fairy Gary: Wait a minute! No, wait! Terrence, come back here! (But Terrence, Spyro, Cynder, and Sparx disappeared into the forest to meet the "Mysterious peasant girl" at the cottage) Fairy Gary: TERRENCE!! (But too late, Terrence, Spyro, Cynder, and Sparx were gone. Then he sadly went to the steps leading to the entrance of the castle and sat down in concern) Fairy Gary: How will I ever tell Oberon? (He sighed sadly) Coming up: Tink sadly returns home secretly with Sally, Cosmo, Amy, and the Winx Club escorting her. Then while Tink softly cries herself to sleep over the boy she met, Sally, Cosmo, Amy, and the Winx Club discuss how to tell Oberon about the mysterious boy, only for Narissa to strike silently and successfully lure Tink to her curse. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Sleeping Beauty Fanmakes Category:Sleeping Beauty Parodies